Reversed
by Ze Blemmye
Summary: Cedric Diggory has never wanted to destroy something so badly. CedricDraco. Noncon. Much OOCness.
1. Reversed Part 1

WELL! Waddaya know? My first contribution EVER to the world of fanfiction. How exciting. This is finished! A simple, good old fashioned two chapter angst fic full of rapine and other icky such things. I tried to make it at least a LITTLE bit beautiful... I might've failed.

Why this random pairing? There was a complete lack of Cedric/Draco out there so I decided to remedy that a bit... even if they both are horrendously OOC. Well... Enjoy and please review. Constructive critique is very welcome but be nice, please.

-----------------------------------------

Draco thought in a haze of confusion and fear that Cedric looked rather like a hungry lion... Especially now, yes, his eyes positively glowing with anger and lust, his hands on each side of the pale fourteen year old's head, pinning the other boy's delicate fingers against the rough stone. He could feel the red bruise, imagined it blossoming on his cheekbone like a rose blooming in snow.

"_Out a little late, Hufflepuff..." a snide voice drawled, causing the sandy haired youth to stop dead in his tracks. He had assumed he was the only occupant in the dark corridor. Cedric Diggory turned quickly, his eyes wary and not a little startled. He had the first impression of facing a ghost... the moonlight trailing in from a high window reflected on the figure's ivory skin, making it nearly opalescent. Nearly ethereal. Then, after a moment his eyes adjusted and, he recognized the robed presence as a rival seeker... the infamous Draco Malfoy. An instinctual flare of rancor lit in the pit of his stomach._

_He gripped the golden egg underneath his arm tightly, seeing the Slytherin's mirror-like eyes trailing to it. _

"_Taking a nighttime bath?" He continued, a white-blonde eyebrow raising in a mockery of sincere interest, noting Cedric's still wet locks. Beads of water were still slipping lazily down his temple and the sweet scent of lavender lingered in the air._

"_It's none of your business, Malfoy," Cedric replied coldly and continued down the corridor, he took a few steps before halting and turning, once more, to face the younger boy. _

_He did not say anything, merely looked him over, noting the irritating smirk that seemed to be engraved on that delicate face. That face was so beautiful, nearly feminine... The nose so thin and elegant, those lips faintly pink. Cedric felt the sudden urge to destroy that face. This was unnerving. Cedric was never one for such senseless violence... never to be provoked so dangerously by a simple look... Yet something made Cedric step forward. Some force beyond his control made him pull his fist back. The same force caused him to hit that gorgeous visage so hard, that the lithe boy hit the wall with a satisfying and terrifying thud. The golden egg clattered to the floor and rolled several feet away, forgotten._

His face was close now, their noses barely an inch apart. Draco cringed as he felt the Hufflepuff's hot breath on his own lips. Heat. He felt it at the juncture where Cedric was pressing his body against his. He felt it in his mind, numbing, making him claustrophobic. It was cutting at his lungs... or maybe that was Cedric's muscular chest. He couldn't help but notice the growing hardness pressing at his abdomen. The upperclassman was nearly a head taller than him, something his ego had caused him to over look... yet seemed painfully vivid now. The pressure on one of his hands lifted, causing it to fall limply to his side. Draco closed his eyes quickly, flinching, expecting another blow. Fingers closed roughly on his jaw, a thumb brushed away the slight trickle of blood seeping from the small wound at the corner of his mouth. Then, suddenly, there were burning lips, searing his own mercilessly. Draco gasped at the unexpected contact, giving the stronger boy a chance to slip an intruding tongue into his mouth. The Slytherin felt a pathetic whimper rise in his throat. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. He wasn't supposed to be pressed up against a wall, simpering and crying like a woman. He tried to gather strength to fight back. Tried to even make a weak protest. Tried to do anything but just stand there. He almost did... but then a surprising cold palm pushed in between their bodies and slid underneath his shirt and all his muscles went limp again.

Teeth bit at his lower lip, puncturing them and Draco could taste the coppery sweet liquid on his tongue. Cedric pulled back, hand still pressed on his navel, and observed his handiwork. The crimson blood was spreading and running in a perfect stream over the pale skin. The younger boy's lips were bruised and swollen from Cedric's assault... and, much to the Hufflepuff's surprise, two perfect tears were slipping sweetly down his cheeks.

"This isn't very private, is it?" Cedric murmured gently, almost lovingly, wrapping his arms around the slender youth's waist. Draco swallowed unevenly and took a shuddering breath, eyes wide with bewildered horror.

"No... It's not," Cedric answered for him. He forced his eyed to turn from the beautiful boy to search for someplace away from the eyes of any passerby...

There, at the end of the hall, was a doorway leading to a classroom that, considering the hour, would be quit empty. He looked back at the fourth year and, removing his hand from beneath the boy's shirt, smiled softly.

At the moment, Draco felt his breath hitch and his strength momentarily return, he took his chance to turn and flee, only to make a yard or two before having a strong arm hook around his waist and a broad hand smother his mouth, still smelling sweetly of lavender, pulling him back... stepping towards the classroom that Draco dreaded now more than Death himself. The sounds of the struggling echoed off the stony walls, impossibly loud and penetrating. Cedric thought in a haze of lust and rage that Draco look rather like an angel...

To be continued... In the next chapter ;-)


	2. Reversed Part 2

Here it is! My evil story in which Cedric Diggory rapes a very feminine Draco Malfoy. Sorry for the delay, things came up and I wasn't able to finish it at my desired time. This is my first attempt ever at a sex scene, much less a slashy one. I'm not too happy with it but I hope you enjoy. Thus I conclude my first fanfic ever!

Oh yeah... I forgot to say this in the first part but I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS NOR DO I OWN THAT BLASTED GOLDEN EGG OR HOGGY HOGGY HOGWARTS. They soley belong to J.K Rowling (who I pray to God never sees this or half of the things we silly people write)... I'm just borrowing them for my sadistic pleasure.

-----------------------------------

For as long as Cedric Diggory could remember, he had never felt the urge to harm anyone. Never to cause them physical pain or hurt their emotions. He assumed that he was born without that violent streak that so many people possessed.

So it was as much as a surprise to himself as it was to the trembling boy he now had in his clutches, his face bruised and flushed by Cedric's own hand.

"Did I do this?" He murmured, more to himself than Draco, his tone wondering.. Not regretful. He raised a hand to the blemish on that pearly complexion, running his thumb over it gently before pressing down, noted the soft whimper that escaped the pale boy's swollen lips. He noted the way his eyes squeezed shut, the way more tears escaped, some remaining in small droplets on those delicate eyelashes. He noted also the sign of the boy's arousal, pressing against his upper thigh.

Suddenly, his mind went blank, the only thing that existed was the heat and the moon and the beautiful creature before him and he assaulted the nape of the Slytherin's neck with his mouth. He grazed his teeth up that smooth column, savoring the sound of his prey's sharp intake of breath. When he reached Draco's temple he pressed out his tongue, feeling the rapid pulse beneath the soft skin. It reminded him of a mouse, caught in a python's strong hold. No way to escape.

"Your heart is beating so fast..." he whispered, moving his mouth to kiss the pale forehead, his hot breath pouring over the younger boy's scalp. He tasted the salty sweet of Draco's sweat, hearing his distressed breathing... Noticing for the first time the quiet pleas escaping the youth's lips. Pleas for what?

Cedric placed his hands on those narrow hips, bringing them up slowly, feeling every curve of the lithe body. He thought for a moment how the boy's build wasn't so different from Cho's. Slender, porcelain skin, smooth... the only difference he felt was when he ran his hands over Draco's chest.

"On your knees," he ordered, his tone still soft yet demanding. He took a step back and waited. When the Slytherin didn't obey, but stood there, his eyes pleading... shaking his head slowly.

"On your knees," Cedric repeated harshly, placing his strong hands on those bony shoulders and pushing downwards until Draco's knees hit the floor with a loud thud. Following that was the unmistakable sound of a zipper and Draco shut his eyes tightly.

"Look at me," those hands were back on his face, forcing it to turn upward and stare into the face of his assaulter. The youth's eyes opened slowly, taking in the handsome visage of Cedric Diggory.

The worst part was the slightly kind smile there on those lips, stained with Draco's own blood.

"Suck my cock, Draco," The Hufflepuff said softly, running his fingers through silky white-blonde hair.

Cedric closed his eyes at the wetness of the other boy's tongue, running nervously over the head of his arousal. He let out a growl of frustration after a few moments and thrust suddenly, deep into the throat of his beautiful victim, ignoring the sounds of gagging that followed.

The Hufflepuff leaned his forehead against the cool stone, eyes heavy and gazing down at the ethereal being that was currently giving him an amateur blowjob. _Like an angel_, he thought once again.

"_My _angel..." He whispered when he felt the familiar tightening and release of an orgasm.

When Cedric had made sure that Draco had swallowed a good amount, he pulled him up, not releasing his grip on the other boy's hair.

He took a moment to look into that face, pale blue in the rays of moonlight. Tears streamed down that face freely, blood and semen trickled from those full lips. _So beautiful_.

The youth wasn't as good as he had hoped... He obviously had never gone down on another man before and Cedric's orgasm wasn't as intense as it had been with Cho... but he forgot about that while gazing into that face.

If he ever had any desire to stop himself, to go back to being the usual Cedric Diggory, it vanished instantly when he looked into those cloudy eyes.

His hands flew to the boys trousers, unbuckling and fumbling with the buttons. Soon, the Slytherin stood, pants piled around his feet.

The older boy stepped back for a moment to admire appreciatively how innocent Draco really looked without that damned smirk.

His fingers slipped into the waistband of the boy's white boxers, teasing the navel before plunging beneath the hem. He found the boy's arousal which was considerably smaller than his own and wrapped his slender fingers around it, smiling at the moan which was half pleasure, half shameful despair.

Suddenly his stopped and got to his knees, his fingers moving once again to the elastic waistband. He leaned forward, kissing the small expanse of flesh exposed between the boy under garments and button up shirt.

Slowly, he pulled downwards, marveling at each inch of opalescent skin that was revealed. When the boy's member was revealed to the cool air, Cedric wasted no time in taking it in his mouth. He turned his eyes upward as he continued his ministrations, watching Draco's pained face. He smiled and continued to pull the boxer's downwards to join the trousers forgotten on the floor.

He began to feel youth trembling, near release. That was Cedric's cue to stop and he stood up once more, looking down at the flushed face. Flushed with shame and ecstacy.

Leaning forward, Cedric placed a small kiss on Draco's cheek, moving his hands behind the younger boy's thighs. With a sudden movement and an exclamation from the Slytherin's throat, he lifted him, marveling at the lightness.

"Wrap your legs around my waist," Cedric ordered, his lips moving against the shell of Draco's ear.

The pale boy obliged, shaking with dread and unfulfilled arousal. He felt himself slip down and fastened his arms tightly around the stronger boys neck. This caused an amused chuckle to escape Cedric's lips.

"Ready?" He whispered, and before Draco had any time to think of responding, Cedric thrust upwards.

A pained scream was forced out of the younger boy's throat, muffled as he sobbed into the older boy's robes.

Cedric's eyes were closed tightly, his fingers digging into Draco's soft skin, drawing blood. The sheer heat and pressure was nearly painful as he pushed in and out, barely hearing the strangled cries of pain from the other boy.

_This must be Heaven_, he thought absently, _or Hell_.

He pressed Draco harder against the wall and slipped one of his hands in between the two of them, still bucking his hips mericlessly. His fingers wrapped around the arousal that was slick with saliva.

Soon, for the second time that night, Cedric felt his scrotum tightening and he released deep inside his sobbing classmate.

At the same moment, Cedric's hand brought the pale youth to completion, white come on both of their stomachs.

There was a few moments of heavy breathing on Cedric's part, his eyes closed and an exhausted smile on his face. He wrapped his arms tightly around the sobbing boy before letting him down gently, dragging his nails along those smooth thighs.

Draco gave up, he nerves wracked with pain and his muscles too tired to work. He fell limply to his knees, his breath coming in shallow pants.

Cedric zipped up his trousers and kneeled down to place a cruel parody of a chaste kiss on the younger student's forehead before straightening up, cleaning himself quickly with his wand, and leaving the room.

He stopped just outside the door frame, turned and looked at the broken Slytherin, leaning against the wall, silent tears streaming down his face.

"Goodnight, my angel," he whispered, and left, his footsteps fading and then disappearing completely.


End file.
